


New Beginnings

by carname7



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Smut, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carname7/pseuds/carname7
Summary: Iris West has been working at CCPN for a few years now and she's finally ready to explore the world and all it has to offer, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Scott Evans/Iris West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Imagine That

“Good morning everyone,” I said walking into the barely staffed CCPN. I got to work almost an hour early hoping to have extra time to talk to Scott today. Scott was the young sexy new boss at CCPN, he’d been there for about three months and I have been slowly working up the courage to ask him out.   
I had my usually bright and cheery demeanor but today there was something else mixed with it, a smirk. I looked extremely good today and I knew it. Dressed in a button-down black leather longed-sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded just above my elbows. Making sure to undo just one more button than usual. Shirt tucked into a light tan pencil skirt that stopped mid-calf and had a small slit in the back paired with my best black 3-inch pumps and my big faux alligator purse. Hair in light curls that were strategically placed over my right shoulder and clipped in place with a pearl studded banana clip.   
Walking over to my desk I ran into Linda. “Damn girl, put out the fire,” Linda said referring to my outfit while leaving the copy room with a stack of papers that she was bring to her desk. The office was set up into two rows of desks and her desk was in front of mine. “And why are you here so early?”   
If I told Linda the real reason I was here early I would never hear the end of it. I blushed, “oh I just wanted to get a head start on these articles, you know they won’t write themselves” I said laughing nervously.   
Linda turned around in her swivel chair and narrowed her eyes. “I thought you said that you didn’t have any new-”   
“Scott, hi!” I cut Linda off all too glad for the change of subject. “How are you today?”   
“Great, Iris thanks for asking. You’re here awfully early today.” Scott noted surprised.   
“Yes, I am.” I said slowly thinking of a better excuse than the weak one I gave Linda. “Well...I was actually checking on a really important email that couldn’t wait.” I said seriously.   
“Why couldn’t you just use your laptop?” Linda interjected amusingly. She thinks she’s funny I thought.   
I cut my eyes at Linda hoping to silence any other interruptions making her turn her chair back around. Good. I looked back up at Scott and did a small laugh “my laptop has actually been acting up lately and I’ve been meaning to take it to the shop, I just haven’t had the time” I shrugged apologetically.   
“Maybe you would’ve had time if you didn’t come in early to fl-” Linda started under her breath.   
“Actually Scott, I was hoping to talk to you if you had a second.” I pushed hoping he didn’t hear Linda and that he would say yes.   
Scott took a step towards his office pointing, “is now okay?” he asked.   
“Perfect,” I said breathlessly. “Uh, I mean yes that’s fine, thank you,” getting a hold of myself. Scott gave me a small smile and then ushered me into his office. Jeez, pull yourself together Iris you can do this I say to myself.   
Once inside he closed the door then walked around his desk to sit in his chair. “So how can I help you today Miss West?”   
“That’s a very nice tie Scoot, is it new?” I asked trying to steer the conversation where I wanted it.   
“Huh? Oh um, yes it is new actually.” He said looking down with a small smile lightly touching his tie. I’ve never been more thankful for the new blinds he added in here, it’s now or never.   
I stood up and slowly walked over to his desk. Since he hadn’t been here long it was still fairly clutter free. I made sure he saw where I was headed then I made eye contact with him and sat on the edge of his desk. I slowly lean forward with my left hand on the desk so my cleavage is pushed up and on display while using my right hand to reach for his tie. I sit there for a minute with his tie in my hands examining it really close like it has the secrets of the universe printed on it. His eyes widened slightly and he froze. "This is a very nice tie Scott." I looked up at him from under my purposely long eyelashes, licked my lips and said "I wonder what you would look like without it."  
"Well-I-I'm not sure- I don't really think," Scott stuttered looking more flustered by the second with his hands gripping the arm of the chair.  
We kept eye contact for what felt like forever all the while I was giving him my most sinful smile. I wanted him so bad and he was frozen in place so I had to do something to shock him into action. He's either going to throw me out of his office or make a move, fingers crossed. I let go of his tie and straightened back up then removed myself from his desk. I then stood up and walked a little closer to his chair. "I think you need a little help," I say as I saunter over and slowly sit in his lap, before I actually sit down I wiggle my butt in slow circles around his growing member.  
That gets a reaction out of him. He immediately stands holding my waist to balance me, making me stand with him. I guess that's that, I think. "I'm sorry Scott," I say with my head down. "That was completely inappropriate of me." I try to back away but I can't, he hasn't let go of my waist yet. I look up at him and see that his eyes are closed tight and he looks strained. "Scott?" I touch his arm. Oh shit, I broke him. "Scott, listen to me. Are you okay? Talk to me" I lean into his tall figure so I can put the back of my hand on his forehead trying to do anything I can to help.  
Doing that move jump started him into action. His grip on my waist tightened and he walked me back into his cabinet that was resting on the far wall while his eyes were still closed. His hands went lower and behind me to rest on my butt, squeezing a handful. "Oh, God," Scott breathed. I gasped, surprised that after what seemed like an eternity of him lost in his thoughts he seem so ready for any and everything. "I want to do a lot more than talk to you, Iris" His hands slowly moved to the zipper on the back of my skirt where he deftly slid the zipper down with his right hand still holding my waist with the left. I wanted to see how far he would go at work so I let him happily take the lead. After he unzipped my skirt his hands trailed up my body bringing my shirt up and out of my skirt with him. This is when he finally opened his eyes and looked me directly in my eyes, his hands still traveling north after he untucked my shirt. They reached the buttons on my leather shirt and he slowly started to undo them one by one. "The things that I want to do to you are definitely not appropriate for work but I'd be lying to you and myself if I told you that I could resist you right now."  
I licked my lips and then bit my lip just long enough to make him shudder. "Do whatever you to me as long as you do it right here, right now. By the time I finished talking he had finished unbuttoning my shirt. This is it.  
He roughly pulled me flush against him before bringing his hands to my face, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks. "You're so damn beautiful". He then leaned in for what I hoped to be the kiss of the century. I was so prepared and-

-beep-beep-beep-

I lifted my head up from my silk pillow. "Damn, that was one hell of a dream. Now let's really do this." I reach over and turned the alarm off, getting up to start my day.


	2. Spring Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just woke up from her wet dream and she's ready to put it into action but it seems like it's always one thing after the next...

I get out of bed and check the time 6:30am, "okay today's the day, Iris. You can do this." I say trying to help my nerves. "It's a simple question. Scott will you go out with me?" I let out an excited giggle. "I'm Iris Ann West, I can do this." I say smiling at myself.  
I hop up out of bed and head towards my bathroom touching my hair. "I think I have time to wash my hair." In the shower I try not to think about Scott, he's distracting enough without me being on a mission today. I need to stay focused. From inside the shower I can hear my phone going off, notifications coming in one after the other.  
I get out of the the shower and wrap myself in my fluffy purple towel looking for my lotion. Today is a special today so it's only right that I use my special lemon lotion, Avalon Organics that I got on my trip to Jamaica. I would've gotten more if I knew it wasn't going to be taken a customs but I can't afford to be stopped again trying to sneak something through. I walked over to my vanity armoire and sat down at the chair in front of the mirror. I grabbed my Avalon Organics from the top of my armoire and begin the process of lotioning down my body. After I finished I got to work on perfecting my curls. I opened the drawer on the armoire and picked out my pearl studded banana clip and put it into place. Next I got to work on my make up making sure it was perfect. "Excellent." I say looking at myself thoroughly in the mirror. I got up and went to my dresser finding my best underwear. Afterwards I went into my walk in closet looking for my outfit for today. I put on my tan pencil skirt and then searched for my long-sleeved leather skirt that I knew would be perfect for today. I looked around and scrunched my face up. "Hmmm, where is my leather shirt?" I flipped through my closet back and forth and it was no where to be found. "I know for a fact that Sew Me was supposed to deliver that shirt yesterday with my order."  
I left my closet and went to my side table next to my bed to grab my phone and check my email. I read threw my emails, "Jeez, I don't have time to read all of these messages right now, I have to finish getting ready." I look a little further and found the one from Sew Me. "Our dearest apologies but our delivery is going to take an additional two days due to unforeseen damage of our machines." Frustrated I sighed. "Ughh are you kidding me?! What am I supposed to do now? I had everything planned." I put my head back for a second a took deep breath. "It's fine, I can work around this." I lift my head up and put my phone back on the table facing down and head back into my closet with determination. I look through my tops and find a simple cotton black one. I keep looking around and this piece of white material keeps sticking out. I go over to the far end of the closet and grab the hanger sporting the white garment. It seems to be the white biker jacket and matching white wrap skirt set that I bought a few months ago when I went shopping in Coast City. I didn't have a reason for buying it besides I'm a borderline shopaholic and it was on sale. "Ooo that's cute and could definitely get the job done." I head over to my shoes looking for the shoes that are gonna pull this outfit together and give me a little height. I always feel more confident with a couple extra inches added. I pick out my stiletto ankle-boots in black leather and start to get dressed. Looking in the mirror, I look good. My curls are still bouncy and curly. I pull my jacket on inspecting myself this way and that way. "Hmm something's missing," I think out loud. "Maybe I need a necklace?" I go back over to my armoire and pick up my diamond dangle "Y" necklace and clasp it into place heading back to the mirror for one final check. "Perfect," I say looking at my final look.  
Then just like clockwork I hear and feel my stomach growl. I look over at my alarm clock. "Ha! I'm still making good time," I say smiling. I still hear my phone going off on my side table. I roll my eyes walking over to grab it and see what all of the commotion is about. "Wow that's a lot of messages." I say scrolling through them heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Oh, it looks like yesterday was daylight savings ti-" I stop halfway to my kitchen with the look of a deer caught in headlights. "Crap, I'm soo late for work." I run back into my bedroom to grab my clutch almost running into my hamper in the process. After grabbing my phone and work bag I lightly jog to my my front door grabbing my keys on the way out. "I guess no breakfast for me." I sigh then close and lock my door before heading down the stairs of my apartment building.  
One the way down my news app alert goes off. "Looks like there was a body found a couple of blocks over. At least now I won't get slack for being late to the office today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know you were probably hoping for Barry this chapter but I have to take the time to set the scene a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Iris focusing on getting her foot in the door at work. She's now starting to explore the possibility of meeting people and right she has her eyes on her new boss, Scott. So much so that she's actually starting to dream about it.


End file.
